Partners in Crime
by MrSCall97
Summary: 'Her friendship means more to me than she will ever truly know, I would take a bullet for here... and she will never truly know ... I'm her friend, her brother, her rock but she's so much more to me. I hope she will see someday the things I would do for her, see that I love her.' Seth has known Chloe since he was 6, what happens to their friendship when he becomes a wolf?
1. Chapter 1

Intro

My name's Chloe Rivers and I'm six years old. My parents are native American, we're part of the Quileute tribe. I have one brother – Darren– and he's the most annoyingest, disgustingest person you could ever meet but he's my big brother and I love him. My Daddy, is on the tribal council and tells me all the legends. I love listening to his stories because Daddy makes them magic. The, there's Mummy who is the best baker in the whole world. She even has her own cake shop and sometimes I work there with her (yummy!). Oh! I almost forgot my bestest friend in the universe – Seth Clearwater. He moved next door to me this year and took my Barbie doll so I attacked him with my Nerf gun until he gave it back and that's how we became bestest friends.


	2. Chapter 2

'Chloe honey, eat up.' Mummy always says that. I just don't like porridge.

'No.'

'Chris, she's not eating. Do you think she's sick?' Daddy did this funny thing he always does where his eyes move in a circle and came over to me.

'Chlo, after you eat this, I'll take you out somewhere.' Oh. But I hate porridge.

'Promise?'

'Promise.' Hmm…Daddy always keeps his promises.

'Fine,' I said.

* * *

'Daddy, why are we going next door?'

'I've got a friend for you to meet.' I haven't got any friends because I haven't started school yet. Darren (my big brother) goes and he's already made lots and lots of new friends.

'Is it a boy or a girl Daddy?'

'It's a boy.' Ewww. Boys are yucky.

'But girls only play with girls because we have cooties and boys will get them if they play with us.' Daddy laughed and picked me up.

'Who told you that, huh?'

'Darren.'

'Ah, I should have known.' He put me down and I ran over to the front door and rang the bell.

A very pretty girl with long, raven black hair and beautiful hazel eyes opened the door.

'Oh, hey Chris. I'll just get Dad for you. Why don't you come in?' We stepped inside.

'DAD! CHRIS IS HERE.'

'Thanks Leah. Actually, I was wondering if you know where Seth is. Chloe's feeling a little lonely today.'

I crossed my arms, 'No I'm not.' I muttered. Leah laughed.

'Aww, She's so cute. I'll just get him for you. SETH! SOMEONE WANTS TO MEET YOU.'

A short, skinny boy appeared from the kitchen. Leah pulled him towards me. 'Chloe, this is Seth. Seth, this is Chloe. Why don't you two go off and play together.' And she pushed us out into the garden.

'Hi. I would just like to say I have no cooties.'

'Leah told me cooties aren't real.' He smiled shyly. I smiled back.' Is that a mermaid Barbie doll?' he asked.

'Yeah!' He grabbed it out of my hand.

'Awesome!' How dare he take my doll? Oh no he was poking her face! I have to take action – fast! I picked up a Nerf gun lying on the floor so I picked it up when he wasn't looking and started to pelt him.

'Oww!'

'DON'T HURT MY BABY!' he gave the Barbie back.

'Sorry.'

'It's okay. I've decided to forgive you.'

'Thanks! You're the greatest!'

'I know!'

'Hey! Do you wanna play Nerf tag?'

'Sure!' Then I hit him square on the forehead and grinned at him.

_Ahh, I can see the beginning of a beautiful friendship! Thoughts?_


	3. Chapter 3

Age 6 - First Day of School

'Be good now Chloe honey.' Mummy kissed my forehead. Daddy picked me up and kissed my too.

'Yeah, I know. Don't get into any trouble with Seth.' I giggled.

'Exactly,' said Daddy as he put me down. I saw Seth in the playground and ran towards him.

'Sethie!'

'Hi Chloe!' he smiled a toothy grin at me. 'Ready for our first day of school?'

'Yeah! I can't wait Seth!' The teacher began calling names and we lined up.

Quileute tribal school only had one class so Seth and I were in the same class. We all sat down on the special carpet and the teacher began to talk.

'Hello kids, I'm Ms Lawrence and I'm going to be your teacher for the whole year.' I smiled at Seth. Ms Lawrence is really nice. In the morning, we got to paint pictures! It was so fun and I even got to sit next to Seth!

'Seth! You've got paint on your face!' I giggled. He poked my face. 'Hey!'

'Haha! Now you've got paint on your face too!' I stuck out my tongue at him.

'I love school. I don't know why Darren complains all the time. What is his problem? Teenagers these days.'

'I know, Leah always complains too. She says it's this thing where she's peeing a mess.' he snickered.

'Eww gross! I never want to be a teenager.'

'Agreed!'

* * *

Age 7 - Treehouse Building

'CHLOE! CHLOE! GUESS WHAT! MY DAD'S BUILDING A TREEHOUSE!'

'No way! That's so cool.'

'Come on!'

...

'First we need to make a list of everything we need,' said Harry.

'Uh...a tree...' said Seth.

'Oh! A house!' I said.

'No silly! That's what we're making we need wood to make the house and then we need nails and hammers and stuff to put it all together.'

'Well we still need to make it look nice inside with a beanbag and cushions and posters and a rug!'

'Yeah!'

'You kids don't even need me!' Harry laughed.

...

'Wow! Seth we have our own house!'

'That's so cool. Wait...does this mean we're married because that's what happens when you have a house.'

'Yeah, and one of us has to be the husband and one of us has to be the wife.'

'The husband has to go and work to get money and the wife has to clean and look after the kids.'

'Okay!' I giggled.

...

(5 minutes later)

'Darren? Do you want to buy my paintings? They're five bucks each.' I asked my brother who was playing on his xbox.

'Uh...no. Why do you need five bucks?'

'I have to support a family here. There's a recession going on you know!'

'Right...sorry I asked. Where's Seth?'

'Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. Seth's my wife, he's looking after the kids.' I beamed.

'Chlo... promise me you'll never say that again.'

* * *

Age 8 - Bully in the School

'Yaay! Recess!' We ran outside to our usual spot by the sandpit.

'Who's that?' I whispered to Seth. There was a group of three girls in our spot.

'I don't know but they're in our spot. Let's ask them if they'll let us play with them.'

'Okay!' I said, glad to be making new friends.

'Hi!' I smiled shyly.

'What do you want?' a girl asked. She looked like she was the leader of the group.

'We wanted to know if we could play with you?' he asked. She smiled, but it wasn't friendly.

'You can, but she can't.' I can't believe she said that. That was so mean. I looked at Seth, worried he might leave me for them.

'No thanks. That was not a nice thing to say, making Chloe feel left out.' I smiled a tiny smile but I still felt upset. I didn't want to cry in front of the bully. 'Chlo, don't let her get to you,' Seth whispered to me. We turned to leave but I remembered something Darren taught me.

'Hey!' I called to the girl. She turned around and I punched her in the face. She fell into the sandpit, started crying and ran to tell the teacher.

I knew I was going to be in big trouble, at least I felt better. I grinned to myself.

'HAHAHAHAHAHA! That was so funny Chlo! You should have seen her face.' Yeah I felt a lot better.

* * *

Age 11 - Beach

'Seth!I can't belive we're gonna be in middle school after summer.' It was the first day of the summer vacation and we were at the beach.

'That's cool.' He looked upset.

'Hey, what's wrong?'

He sighed. 'The doctor said that my dad has been having problems with his heart. He has to be careful with everything now. It's not fair.' He had tears in his eyes.

'Seth! That's awful, why didn't you say?'

'I didn't want to ruin you're vacation by being upset.' He gave me a tiny smile. I gave him a big bear hug.

'Seth, you're a brother to me. I don't care about my summer. I need you to be happy.'

'Thanks Chloe. Your awesome.'

'I know.' I grinned.

'By the way, did you hear. Leah's got a boyfriend.' He snickered.

'Ohhhhhh. Who is it?'

'Sam Uley. I like him, he gave me a cookie.'

'Seth, you can't just like someone because they give you food.'

'Meh, whatever.' I looked at him. 'What?'

'You're an idiot.'


End file.
